


Where Are They Now?

by Laurel_Wolford



Series: Wake Me Up Inside [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family Dinners, Gen, Vampires entering homes, lost family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Summary: Starting two weeks after What Once Was Old Is New Again.  What happened to Kira and Deaton?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the laptop on which the story is typed. 
> 
> Please read and review: it’s my muse! 
> 
> Spoilers: Season five (last episode of 5A and all of 5B) is getting small rewrite. Why? Because that’s what fanfiction is all about. I’m keeping what canon I like, discarding what I don’t, and making up what I want. Since no last name is given for the twins I’m going to use the actors’ last name: Carver.
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. If you'll email me at laurel_wolford@mail.com I'll be happy to correct them.

"I got an email from Kira," Lydia announced as she walked in to the [kitchen area](http://www.houzz.com/photos/6337295/Division-Street-industrial-kitchen-portland).  All eyes turned to her, some in confusion and some waiting for her to continue.  "They're staying in New York.  Her dad got his old job back at the university and her mom found her someone to help her with her Kitsune."

"That's good that she's getting help," Derek said.  "From what you guys have told me she needed some."

"Not to mention she's safer there than here," Stiles piped up from where he was peeling potatoes for dinner.

"Who's Kira?" Damon asked from the [dining room table](http://www.houzz.com/photos/51320234/Table-a-manger-industrial-dining-room-other-metro) where he'd been helping Liam with his History homework.

"She was Scott's girlfriend, a Kitsune, and part of the old pack," Stiles supplied.

"What's a Kitsune?" Jeremy queried from the [front room couch](http://www.houzz.com/photos/22398513/Modern-City-Condo-industrial-living-room-st-louis).

"A fox spirit," Derek answered.  "They don't shift like weres do, but they have a prolonged life and are usually deadly with a sword.  There are thirteen different types; Kira's a thunder Kitsune, which means that she can work with lightning and electricity."

"That sounds like something that might come in handy against the Dread Doctors," Tyler added.

"Except for the fact that she had lost control of the fox spirit and it was controlling her instead of her controlling it," Lydia supplied.

"Never mind," Tyler replied.  "That sounds like it would just make things worse."  The others just nodded their agreement and everyone continued doing what they had been doing before Lydia came in.

*-*-*-*

After dinner Bonnie approached Derek. 

"I'd like to look for Alan," she said.  He raised his eyebrow, indicating he'd like to know why.  "He's been gone for at least six weeks.  If he hasn't returned by now, then he's probably gotten in to some kind of trouble."  She crossed her arms across her chest, body language daring him to argue.

"I agree that he's most likely in trouble, but he specifically asked me not to look for him," he replied as gently as he could.

Bonnie huffed out a deep sigh, the fight going out of her.  "I get that, I do.  But, would you stay out of it if it was one of us that was missing?  Even if we asked you to?" He took a moment and actually pondered what he would do if it was Bonnie, for example, that had left him the letter. Or Stiles, or Dad.  He dropped his head in defeat.

"I would've gone after you all the second I realized you were missing, regardless of the letter asking me not to," he admitted.

"Then why haven't we gone after Alan?" She asked, honestly curious as to the reasons.

"Because," Derek sighed as if the entire conversation was physically painful to him.  "Because he's not pack."  He held up a hand to forestall Bonnie's reply.  "He's a good man and I respect him and hold him in the highest regard.  But he's not pack; he's never wanted to be pack."

Bonnie thought about that for a moment, comparing it to what she knew of her cousin and also to what she knew of Druids in general.  She could see where Derek wouldn't be as emotionally invested in Alan as he was in his pack.  Alan, and Druids, tended to be enigmatic and stand-offish.

"I can understand that," she finally responded.  "But now that we're actually a pack, with an actual Alpha, I'd like permission for at least me to start looking for him."

Derek stepped forward and wrapped Bonnie in a loose hug.  "I'll do you one better.  Everyone that's not in school or working will help with the search.  We'll start at his apartment and his clinic to see if he left any clues, then we'll decided what to do from there."

She returned the hug fiercely.  "Thank you, Derek."

*-*-*-*

True to his word, the next morning found the available adults (Derek, Bonnie, Damon, Tyler, and Chris) at Deaton's apartment.  They searched high and low for any hint of where he could possibly be. 

"I think I found something," Chris announced from the bedroom.  The others quickly came in.  "I found a safe in his closet," he informed them.  Derek strode forward and wrenched the handle down breaking the lock.

Chris eased past the Alpha and reached inside to grab the papers there.  He handed them out so that everyone had a few to go through, making it take less time to sort through the information.  The last thing he grabbed looked like a folded up map or blue-prints.  He took it out to the dining room table to spread it out.  The other four followed him while still skimming through the papers they were holding.

"Blue-prints of the local army base," Chris muttered.  Though he was merely thinking out loud, the others heard and joined him at the table.

“Did he make any notes or marks on it?” Derek asked.  Chris searched through the several pages of blueprints.

“Yes,” he replied.  He awkwardly pulled out a page from near the bottom of the small stack and placed it on the top to better be able to see it.  “He circled here,” he pointed at the paper.  “He wrote, ‘leads to sewer/access tunnels’.”  He quickly began to flip through the stack of papers again until he found the pages he wanted.  He maneuvered it to the top of the pile.  “Here’s the layout of the tunnels.”

The five adults surveyed the page carefully, trying (on instinct) to memorize it.

“The base is abandoned now, isn’t it?” Derek asked Chris.

“Yes,” the ex-hunter replied.  “It was decommissioned about five years ago.  We shouldn’t have any trouble getting in to it.”

“Speaking of getting into places,” Damon mumbled.  “Bonnie,” he glanced at the witch, his look sorrowful and concerned.  She turned to look at him.  Seeing his expression, she cocked an eyebrow to tell him to say what he wanted to say.  “I’m inside the apartment.”  He left the statement at that to allow her to work through why that was important.  It apparently occurred to the all four at the same time.

Bonnie’s skin instantly paled as Damon wrapped her in a tight hug as she cried.  No one spoke, just offered her their silent support as she grieved the loss of her cousin.  Derek, too, felt the loss, though he knew that it didn’t compare to what she felt.  After several minutes, she was able to regain her composure.

“We’ll find out what happened to him,” Damon promised her.  She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“We’ll find his body and give him a burial worthy of a Druid of his knowledge,” Derek added, as he placed his hand on her shoulder in support.

“And then we’ll kill the sons of bitches that dared lay a finger on him,” Tyler quietly growled.  And as much as shy appreciated the sympathy, Bonnie needed that anger even more.  There would be time later to grieve, but right now was for more important things.  Like vengeance.


End file.
